<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time and Time again by Amara_Yuugen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168868">Time and Time again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amara_Yuugen/pseuds/Amara_Yuugen'>Amara_Yuugen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amara_Yuugen/pseuds/Amara_Yuugen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was fun, memories of laughter, and good time associate with their names,<br/>faces and voices. But when an outcome she didn’t think would happen, Amelia has<br/>to go back, back to where everything was alright,<br/>before everything started to break, she must be there to fix it.<br/>And even if it may take a couple tries, Amelia’s ready to do it all over again. </p><p>Time and Time again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gawr Gura/Mori Calliope/Ninomae Ina'nis/Takanashi Kiara/Watson Amelia (hololive)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time and Time again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Amelia curses whilst tumbling and tripping over fallen trees and rocks. She winces from the wounds she got from them, particularly from falling over repeatedly.</p><p>“You should be more careful” A voice can be heard from behind her. Amelia quickly turns around, only to see foliage, and more foliage (Being lost in the forest certainly does not help) “Uh, hello?” She hesitantly asks, “Are the trees talking to me?”</p><p>Laughter can be heard from the trees, confusing Amelia even more.</p><p>“Wow, and I thought I was stupid.” Was said from the figure that left their spot from the trees, “Which maybe true as well considering I’m you.” Blonde hair and blue eyes was the first thing Amelia sees from the stranger, and their choice of clothing.</p><p>“Hey.” And with a start, the stranger looked like her, albeit taller, more mature and with confidence oozing from her. “What’s up?”</p><p>“You- you’re” She stutters, unable to complete her question, too surprised to form coherent phrases and sentences,  fortunately, the stranger answers her question.</p><p>“I’m Amelia Watson, a detective and time travelling maniac.” The stranger-<em>no</em> she thinks,-older Amelia then smiles softly, “And I have something to give to you.”</p><p>She didn’t know at the time, but her adventures started from this moment, and she was still getting started.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A groan can be heard from her, while rubbing her back from the pain of falling a few meters.</p><p>“You’re not supposed to be here.” A soft voice can be heard from the figure in front of her.</p><p>It was a woman; she was sitting beside the beach, an open book in her hands with the moon glowing behind her. Just like last time, and the time before that, over and over agai—<em>shut up-</em>she interrupts her thoughts, slowly walking to the woman in front of her.</p><p>“I’m Amelia Watson-“She starts but was quickly interrupted, “It’s dangerous here, you should probably leave.”</p><p>“What do you mean? I don’t see anything particularly dangerous here.” She says with the woman smiling softly but quick to shake their head.</p><p>“You misunderstood me; you don’t have a choice-“She was cut off by the book in her hands glowing with purple light and rising from her hands.</p><p>“Quick! Run before <strong>they </strong>come!”  The woman cries, shooting Amelia a stare with crazed eyes.</p><p>Memories of a timeline she escaped, she <em>ran</em> from strikes Amelia, red eyes, blood, <strong>death</strong> surrounds her, the timeline where she couldn’t, <em>wasn’t </em>able to help her friends, it follows her, as fear circulates her body, the book makes an inhuman roar before spinning and abruptly closing and falling to the ground.</p><p>They awkwardly stare at the book for a few moments, before Amelia lets out a shaky breath and advances to her and reaches out with her hand.</p><p>“I’m Amelia Watson, part-time detective, part-time time traveler and savior of the world” She grins at her, who looks at her hand, before laughing soflty.</p><p>“I’m Ninomae Ina'nis, part-time priestess, and part-time artist.”  Can be heard, purple eyes filled with mystic bizarre power in them, a familiar sight, one she sees everyday, in a time left forgotten, withered away by time.</p><p>Perhaps this time, she can help Ina, and finally have the happy ending she always desired.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She was bleeding. After appearing in the wrong timeline, in the wrong place, tense soldiers opened fire to the figure that appeared in bright light, and reflexes honed through experience was the reason how Amelia was able to escape, and time travel somewhere safe.</p><p>When she opened her eyes, she was in a tropical beach, with the sun shining above, and clouds lazily drifting off to the horizon.</p><p>Amelia breathes out a sigh of relief, slumping to the ground while holding the wound on her side. She hisses when the pain kicks in, replacing her adrenaline rush.</p><p>The waves slowly crawl upwards, before being pulled back, a rhythm Amelia hums to while relaxing beneath a tree.</p><p>“What’s a human like you doing here?” a voice asks her while she smiles slowly, opening her eyes to see a young girl holding a trident, clothed in blue robes with a shark tail behind her.</p><p>Memories of laughter, arguments, and <strong>failure</strong> bring her back to reality.</p><p>“Hey.” She starts while wincing, trying to stand, “How are you?” She smiles at the girl, who deadpans at her. “I’m not the one bleeding, so I’m pretty okay.”</p><p>“Ah, it’s fine; I had a few injuries worse than this.” She says, rising from her earlier position and walking towards the girl, who brandishes her trident. “Stop moving! Who are you? And what are you doing here?”</p><p>She raises her hand to motion herself when her wounds throbs, reminding her of why she was even her in the first place. She groans and sat down, putting pressure on the wound.</p><p>“Say, you don’t know any hospital ‘round here?” She ask the girl, who slowly walks towards her.</p><p>“Hospital? I don’t think you can find anything like that here.”  She says while circling her, like a predator circling its prey, “And I’m no professional doctor, but even I know you’re going to die without help.”</p><p>Amelia laughs slightly, cringing from the pain it brings to her wound. “Ye-yeah I will, so can you help me patch myself up? “Amelia says gesturing to her wounds.</p><p>The girl hums, and agrees. Amelia rips a piece of her skirt and wraps it around her wounds and scratches. The girl comes closer and helps her patch herself up.</p><p>Amelia grunts, standing up and leaning on the tree to support her weight. The girl was leaning on her trident, shark tail lazily flapping up-and-down, looking on the horizon.</p><p>“I’m Amelia Watson, detective and time traveler, nice to meet you.” She grins at the girl who gives her a puzzled look, “De-tectev?” The girl asks, clearly confused.</p><p>“Ah don’t you worry your shark brain ‘bout it, who are you anyways?” Amelia asks, walking towards the girl.</p><p>“I’m Gura, Gawr Gura, from Atlantis!” She says, brandishing her trident, while narrowing her eyes at Amelia. “But I feel like I’ve seen you before.”</p><p>Amelia laughs, scratching the back of her head, “Probably not me, maybe someone who looked like me?”</p><p>Gura grins slightly. “Yeah probably, but hey, if you’re going to get out of her, mind if I tag along with you? I want to explore your world!” She says, excited.</p><p>Amelia laughs, holding her hand out to her, “Sure, but we need a way to get out of this island first, <em>then</em> we can explore.”</p><p>Gura may have forgotten their meeting, a hundred years back, with Atlantis still standing, but to Amelia, she still remembers, they did promise to meet again after all, in this very same island. Gura must have waited a hundred years, but to Amelia, it was only yesterday.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Fire, burning logs and smoke is seen rising from the village.</p><p>Amelia curses, covering her mouth and nose to avoid inhaling the smoke. She looks around, searching under fallen trees, buildings until she sees what she was looking for, a light, slowly going weaker.</p><p>Amelia runs toward it, removing the debris holding it down until she sees an orange haired woman crushed by the logs.</p><p>Amelia curses again, looking in her supplies to try and save her.</p><p>Even if it was meant to happen, she still can’t fathom that her friend, one of her best friends has to die.  </p><p>“Stop trying to save her, her death is inevitable.” A voice says behind her. Amelia quickly turns around to see a tall woman with pink hair and dark clothing, a huge scythe in her hand, casually spinning it lazily.</p><p>Melancholy hits Amelia, seeing Calli and Kiara again, although Kiara was lying behind them, it was almost too much for her heart. Blinking back tears she raised her head to meet Calli’s gaze head-on.</p><p>“You’re the Reaper?” Amelia asks, looking between the two, “And I can see you?” She adds.</p><p>“Yes, though I’m surprised you can keep your composure around me, seeing as other humans lose their sanity around me.” The woman says, advancing towards the two.</p><p>“Were-were you two fighting?” Amelia hesitantly asks, and the woman laughs. “Even if we were to fight, I could never deal this much damage to this idiotic bird, she’s way too fast, which is very annoying.”</p><p> And even if Calli would be able to catch up to Kiara, she can never deal this much damage to her, willingly or not. As something like this happened back then.</p><p>“Do you know each other?” Amelia stands up, and Calli laughs, “Know each other? Of course, I’ve been chasing for this idiot for a thousand years now, and each time she dies, she is reborn, albeit with no memories or recollection of her previous lives.” Sadness evident in Calli’s eyes, Amelia chose to change the subject.</p><p>“I... see.” Amelia mutters, she stands up and looks at the Reaper. “If she dies, shouldn’t you be accompanying her right now?”</p><p>The Reaper curses, giving Amelia an apologetic look, “Sorry, I’m already late for the next soul, I’ll meet you again when you inevitably die.” She waves at her and disappears in the shadows.</p><p>Amelia smiles softly, “It’s nice to meet you two again.” She whisper into the sky, filled with smoke and ash from the burning settlement.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next time they meet was a thousand years later, and thankfully, no one was dying this time.</p><p>She was with Gura, and Ina, in the present-(or past?)-and they were chatting in a coffee shop, early in the morning.</p><p>It was winter; snow was falling and the sun peeking from the horizon. It was quiet, something both Ina and her liked, opposed to Gura who wanted to explore the city.</p><p>The two’s meeting was surprising, as both became fast friends and started hanging out even without Amelia’s insistence.</p><p>They were all relaxing and sipping their coffee when footsteps can be heard from behind them.</p><p>All three looked back to see two beautiful women, one with pink hair, the other in fiery orange. The taller of the two, was muttering, while the other was trying to get her attention.</p><p>Amelia smiles, “Just in time.” And promptly stands up, getting the attention of all four people in the vicinity.</p><p>“Hey.” She casually says to the taller woman, who froze and stared at her wide eyed. Kiara stared her and Amelia, who waved at her too. “Calli, do you know her?” Kiara asks Calli, who was too shell-shocked to answer.</p><p>Kiara narrows her eyes at her and asks again, “Is she like your ex or something?” At this, Calli regains her bearings and pointed at Amelia who was laughing quietly.</p><p>“You’re supposed to be dead!” She shouts, gaining the attention of other people.  Calli apologizes profusely and looks back to Amelia, who sighs gestured to the chairs beside them, “Well I’m not, and can we talk about this here, preferably quieter?”</p><p>Calli reddens in embarrassment and slowly walk towards them, with Kiara following close.</p><p>Gura and Ina make space for the others to sit, and Kiara narrows her eyes at her then looks back at Calli, “So, were you like, together before?” Kiara asks and Amelia laughs, “Nope, I just knew her from before.”</p><p>Kiara breathes out a sigh of relief and started arguing with Calli, which brings a smile to Amelia’s face. Soon, they both stop and Kiara looks at her and back to Calli, “And what is the whole ‘you’re supposed to be dead’ stuff?”</p><p>Calli sighs and rubs her eyes, looking at Amelia, “She’s supposed to be dead; it has been a thousand years, give or take, already.” She sighs again, “But it does explain why I never saw you again, even in the underworld.”</p><p>She stares at her intensely before sighing and rubbing her eyes.  Calli adds,” Though I have to wonder, how can a normal human, a mortal, escape death, and have acquaintances with beings such as them?” Calli asks, motioning to Gura who grinned and Ina who smiles softly.</p><p>Amelia grins, “I’m just very lucky I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>She went back a couple hundred times now, following the same timeline, making the same decisions. Just to ensure nothing changes, but the future.</p><p>Now, here they were all five of them, a couple lifetimes and timelines later, always together.</p><p>And even if some things go wrong, Amelia is ready to go back, and redo everything, over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>Time and Time again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got this idea from fan arts and well, this was born.<br/>Thank you for reading lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>